Diabla - Demonio: The Madness Within
by xCyrusx
Summary: Diabla and Demonio, two who've come from bad pasts. Two who've come together as one. Two who've succumbed to the madness within them. Two-shot on Diabla and Demonio's backstory.


**Hey peeps, just appearing and doing my thing. So, Diabla/Demonio two-shot eh? Well, if you haven't guessed it, it's pretty much my detailed version of describing how the two became such. Wanted to do so since they recently came out in NA and I decided to change my Dread Lord into them. (So long Oblivion/Multi jump boost Q~Q) Anyways, when I put detailed, I'm talking about describing more of what they gave us in the summary on elwiki. I could make another LuCiel and go through the whole thing to see what dialogue pops up during the quest, (If they even do that anymore. Been long since I've actually done any job change quests) but then I would have to suffer without having skill slot B/Fetch aura D:**

 **Tl;dr Hi. Diabla/Demonio two shot on how they turned. Bought the job change instead of doing the quests.**

" _Increasing our force in the main area will cause the enemy to collapse on itself for a push. Of course, I can always go there and wipe out the enemy myself" I say, staring at the diagram of the battle raging on. "Tell them to increase the pressure or else I'll wipe both sides out myself."_

" _As you wish" my vassal, Eris, responds and she turns and walks to the door. It was then that she stopped, but didn't turn to look at me. "Milady, I forgot to inform you that General Scar requests your presence."_

" _Ugh, Scar. What is it now?" I stand up and begin walking forward. "No need to report back to him, I'll go before he becomes a pes-" my sentence is cut off by the sudden feeling of metal around my body. "What?!" I turn my head and see chains all around me. The oddest thing about them was the fact that they sealed my powers._

 _I hear Eris let out what seems to be a sigh of relief before a small laugh comes from her mouth. "Luciela R. Sourcream, oh how I've waited for this day to come. The day where you finally fall." I clench my teeth. "How grateful I am that I was the one who did it too."_

 _An audible growl comes out of me. "How dare you cross me!" She continues to laugh, mocking me further. "Why?! Why betray me when I brought you up from nothing?!"_

" _Isn't it obvious?" Guards now enter the room, shields up and weapons pointed at me. "You're a disgrace, Luciela. Far too weak to be a ruler, or even an Overlord!" My glare stops as I close my eyes and point my head to the ground._

" _Coward…" I mutter._

" _Oh? That would imply you were subdued by the lowest of the low in terms of power and status. What does that say about your power?" Before I'm able to retort, she continues. "Don't even bother speaking. The weak don't have that luxury. Take her away guards."_

"Lu!" I hear which snaps me out of my thoughts. I blink twice and realize Ciel was the one calling me. "Everything alright? You're unusually silent."

"Oh! Sorry I was just… Thinking about your cookies after we take down Wally" I lie. To my surprise, Ciel accepts it with a small smile on his face.

"In due time Lu. We have to handle Wally first" he tells me after taking down the two guards protecting the gate. Pushing open the gate to Wally's castle, we're greeted with the trail leading to the castle. A whole bunch of stuff concerning the El Stone went on with the recent events taking place with Banthus and Wally. Now, here we are, infiltrating Wally's castle to find answers and recover the Stone. "No turning back."

"No need to tell me that! I'm prepared!" I retort as he takes the lead. I follow alongside until a familiar presences crosses my mind. _This presence… It reminds me too much of..!_ I turn around to see a demon dressed with blue and black armor, spear in his hand. Without thinking, my body lunged as my claw expanded, ready to rip him apart.

Everything happened in a flash after that. My attack missed while his didn't. My body exploded in pain as I felt his spear in my stomach. He pulls it out while pushing me back, my eyes widened as I fall. "Lu!" ...Is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

…

 _I feel… Lighter… Stronger… I got stabbed by that demon, but my body doesn't seem to be reacting to it anymore._ I feel myself shift. _It's like… My body absorbed the power infused instead!_ I hear an explosion and feel demonic energy wrap around me. _This power… It's amazing!_ My eyes open as a smirk finds its way on my face. I stand up and see the remaining demon assassins. "Hmph" is what they hear before I swipe my hand horizontally and watch them all perish, turning to dust. "Look carefully. This is power held only by true demonic royalty!"

I turn to see Ciel looking at me with a surprised expression on his face. "Lu… What happened?" he mutters. "I saw you fall back lifeless. How did…?" I stop him short of his sentence.

"The assassin's spear contained a connection to my power in it. One connected deeper than just demon power in general." The demonic energy envelops me again and disperses, returning me to my child body once more. "My body absorbed it and changed me into such. This is my true power Ciel!" A look of relief crosses his face. "Now come, Wally's still waiting for us."

"Yeah.. You're right." Ciel snaps back onto the mission at hand. "You're going to be fine though, right?" I nod with a smile on my face. I see him momentarily close his eyes before turning around and continuing down the path.

My thoughts return back to that day of Eris' betrayal and how things would've been different if I had insight on her plans. _No matter. With Ciel and this power, even Eris with her new gained power won't stand a chance._ A sickening smile crosses my face. _Don't worry, you won't be keeping my throne warm for much longer._


End file.
